


Training Taylor

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Feminization, Genderbending, Interracial Relationship, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Bullying Taylor is all well and good, but when Sophia looks him over a bit more closely one day, she realizes just what kind of fun she could really have with him. Turning him into a sissy is just the start of what she can do.
Relationships: Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Sophia Hess | Shadow Stalker
Kudos: 43





	Training Taylor

**Training Taylor**

  
Sophia stretched and smiled. She had a feeling today was going to be a _good_ day. After all, it wasn’t every day that she came up with a clever, amazing plan like this one. She knew she might not be the brightest bulb in the box, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy this feeling of having a really _good_ idea.  
  
As the fit black girl trotted up the steps of Winslow school, she let her eyes wander around, taking everything in. The same skills that worked for her at night on the rooftops of Brockton Bay served her pretty well here. Though this time, she just needed to take everything in instead of deciding who to go after first.  
  
After all, Sophia already knew _that_. That annoying twit, Taylor. That was her target. In so many different ways.  
  
Oh, and Sophia didn’t even need to spend any time looking. There Taylor was. And, even better, there was Emma and Madison, standing in front of the wimp. Looked like they were already having fun. Sophia’s smile grew sharper as she headed over to the trio for some fun of her own.  
  
“Do you really think that anyone would ever really want you?” Emma said, her voice steadily growing as Sophia approached. Sophia’s best friend hadn’t seen her yet, focusing on a cowering Taylor who was pressed up against the lockers. “You’re such a worthless little bitch, I can’t believe I ever spent time with you.”  
  
Sophia couldn’t really believe that either. But hey, she wasn’t going to hold Emma’s past friends against her. Not when Emma had come around to the proper way of thinking so clearly. Instead, she just studied Taylor.  
  
He was _not_ a very impressive guy, in any sense. Skinny as a rail, not that tall (taller than Sophia, but come on. That wasn’t tall for a guy.) Glasses that took up the top half of his face and a thin mouth that took up the lower half. Hair that was a bit too long to look good unstyled and still too short to really do anything with. And baggy, ugly clothes that wouldn’t look good carrying a sack of turnips. Sophia was no fashion mogul like Emma or Madison, but she still couldn’t believe that Taylor would let himself look like that.  
  
Not, heh, that that would be the case for much longer. Sophia grinned and her grin grew as Taylor looked past Emma’s shoulders and saw her approaching. The look on his face, oh, it was just so _sweet_.  
  
What was less sweet was, well, everything else about him. Including that he had tried just yesterday to try and get Emma to be his friend again. Some people just couldn’t take a clue, even though it should have been obvious that Emma was far too cool a person to waste time with someone like him. That had actually been what Sophia was thinking about when the spark of the plan had come to her.  
  
That just made Sophia’s grin so much more _real_ as she slid around Taylor and grabbed his arm, twisting it up behind his back. She had learned that move from the Wards program, one of the few _good_ things that had come from her time being stuck in there. Taylor tried to pull away, squirming around, but nothing happened. And nobody passing by saw anything, just like they wouldn’t if Taylor called out to them.  
  
“Hey, bitch,” Sophia said, giving the arm a bit more of a twist. She wasn’t terribly strong, not compared to some of the other so-called heroes, but she still had a lot more muscle on her than Taylor did. The fresh cry Taylor let out at that was also pretty nice. “Looks like it’s going to be another fun day, huh, girls?”  
  
“Especially if Taylor learns his place,” Emma said with a sneer, staring down at the boy. “Come on, it’s time for class.”  
  
“You two go on ahead,” Sophia said. “I’ve got a bit more business with Hebert here.”  
  
“Please, don’t,” Taylor said softly. As if Sophia was going to change her mind because of something that _Hebert_ said to her.  
  
Pretty soon, Sophia was left all alone with Taylor. She let go of his arm and he stumbled forward. Before he could any stupid ideas into his head about running away or something, Sophia reached out and grabbed his shoulder, twisting him around so that he was looking at her. And even though he was taller than her, somehow it _still_ felt like Sophia was looking down at him.  
  
“So, Taylor,” Sophia said, leaning against a locker and smiling. “Just how long are you going to keep on trying to get Emma to come back to your lame ass and pretend that none of this ever happened?”  
  
Taylor didn’t answer, looking off to the side. Maybe he was thinking of making a run for it, which just wouldn’t _do_. Sophia tightened her grip, making sure Taylor didn’t go anywhere.  
  
“But, you know, I’ve still got a bit of a soft spot for you,” Sophia lied through her teeth. Her _spot_ had gotten as hard as a rock when she had thought up of this plan. “There’s a way that maybe Emma will actually look at you.” She snorted. “And hell, I’ll even lay off of you a bit.”  
  
“I don’t have any money,” Taylor said in a voice that was both quiet and surly.  
  
“Yeah, so what?” Sophia said, waving her hand back and forth. “Believe me, I _never_ thought that you were rich.” She smiled again. “Nope, all you’re going to need to do is do what I tell you, to help make you look _presentable_.” Sophia ran her eyes over Taylor’s body again. “Because God knows you need all the help you can get.”  
  
That got a bit of a reaction from Taylor and Sophia grinned again, enjoying herself a _ton_. She let go of Taylor’s shoulder and stepped back.  
  
“All you need to do is come and find me after school,” Sophia said. “Then we’ll see about getting you into shape.”  
  
Sophia was sure that Taylor was going to see sense and come and meet her. After all, what other choice did he have? It wasn’t like things were going to get any better for him if he ignored her. No, things _certainly_ weren’t going to improve for him.  
  
But with this sliver of hope dangled in front of him… he’d be like a monkey trying to get a banana on a stick. And hell, Sophia would even keep her word. She’d get her friends to lay off of him, at least a bit. And she was _sure_ that Emma would be fascinated by the end result.  
  
Oh, this was going to be so much _fun_.

*******

Taylor looked around, feeling a bit nervous but mostly confused. This was… a gym. Nothing more. He hadn’t known what Sophia would be taking him to, but a gym hadn’t really been something he had been expecting. It was all pretty normal. Mirrors on the walls, exercise equipment scattered across the two rooms, and people working out. They weren’t even all big, muscular people, either. Some of them were pretty fat and out of shape.  
  
While Taylor was just out of shape. He swallowed and saw Sophia in the reflection of the mirrors. His head snapped back around to look at her as she walked towards him. It was impossible _not_ to think of a jungle cat stalking its dinner with the look in her eyes and the way she was moving towards him. At least, in a place like this, there wasn’t going to be _too_ much she could do to him, right? This wasn’t Winslow. Some people should care about him, even the receptionist had already nodded at Sophia, obviously recognizing the toned black girl.  
  
Taylor couldn’t take his eyes away from Sophia. Both out of fear and, well… Sophia was an attractive gir… she had a nice body, even if _Sophia_ wasn’t attractive at all. And she was wearing tight exercise clothing that highlighted her curves. They weren’t that great compared to some girls, but this was still the closest Taylor had ever been to a girl wearing so little. He _really_ hoped that his baggy gym shorts were doing a good enough job and that Sophia wasn’t going to glance down.  
  
“Now, I _know_ why you want to be friends with Emma,” Sophia said, stopping in front of Taylor and thrusting her chest forward a bit. “You’re a… guy and she’s a girl.” Taylor flushed with embarrassment and hoped that nobody was close enough to listen. “But if you want Emma to even _think_ of looking at you like that, then believe me,” she looked Taylor up and down and if she saw anything at his crotch, she didn’t say so or let her eyes linger there, “you have a _lot_ of work that you need to do.”  
  
Taylor flushed at that. He was… okay, the only reason he wasn’t fat was because of his general body shape and he was _still_ getting a bit of a belly. But he supposed it made sense that people would want to be his friend if he looked better. He took a deep breath and looked at Sophia.  
  
“So, um, where do I start?” Taylor asked, not quite believing that Sophia was actually on the level with this offer.  
  
“Get on that treadmill and start going,” Sophia said, pointing to one of a row of identical treadmills lined up against a wall. “I’ll tell you when to stop.”  
  
She headed off to what looked like a torture rack right next to the row of treadmills and sat down on it. Taylor followed her, stepping up onto a treadmill and fiddling with the buttons to figure out how to make it go.  
  
It turned out that it could go very fast indeed. If Taylor had been a bit slower, he wouldn’t have grabbed the control station in time. As it was, he still felt everyone in the room looking at him as he climbed back to his feet and rubbed the abraded skin on his legs. Sophia’s cackling didn’t help things at _all_.  
  
Face flushed, Taylor started again at a much slower pace. Just how much was he going to have to do before Sophia was satisfied?

*******

“You’re going to need better clothes than that if anyone’s going to want to talk to you,” Sophia said, gesturing at the black and brown bags that Taylor was wearing. “Something that actually looks even a _bit_ interesting.”  
  
And Sophia actually meant that. That would have been her advice even if she hadn’t been engaged on this project. Not that she would have given that advice _out_ , of course, because why would some random person get to know that sort of thing? But it was still true. Taylor had a horrible sense in fashion, even for a guy.  
  
“Yeah, but,” Taylor said, looking off to the side again, displaying a complete and utter lack of confidence. Exactly how Sophia liked it! “I don’t have the money to buy new clothes.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you mentioned being poor before,” Sophia said with a wave of her hand. “So am I, but I don’t whine about it.”  
  
Of course, Emma was usually willing to buy a new shirt or slacks for Sophia when they went out and about together. But why bring that up? What was important was that this stuff covering Taylor’s body didn’t look good at _all_.  
  
“Which is why I’ve got some stuff for you,” Sophia added, picking up the bag sitting by her feet and tossing it at Taylor. “You’re going to be wearing this stuff from now on. And maybe even looking good in it. Stranger things have happened, after all.”  
  
Taylor and Sophia were standing against the wall that went around the perimeter of Winslow. Classes were done for the day and most everyone left was in their clubs or sport teams, leaving the two of them with privacy. Not that Sophia really cared about people seeing her with Taylor, but it was easier to hand over clothing with only _one_ source of stupid questions.  
  
“You got this… for me?” Taylor asked, looking suspiciously up at Sophia.  
  
“No, I got it for a charity drive,” Sophia said, rolling her eyes. “Yes, it’s for you.” She snorted. “Believe me, you do _not_ need to strip and try them on right now. Nobody wants to see that.”  
  
Taylor scowled at that and Sophia didn’t care a bit. Instead, she stretched and looked around, feeling _satisfied_ with how things were going. She looked back at Taylor as he peered into the open bag full of unisex clothes.  
  
“You been keeping to the diet I gave you?” Sophia asked, running her eyes over Taylor’s body. The clothes were too loose and baggy to get a good clue of what he looked like underneath it though. “All the exercise won’t help if you keep on shoving sugar and fat down that maw.”  
  
“Yes, I’ve been eating that stuff,” Taylor said, running a black shirt with just the slightest hint of something approaching cleavage through his fingers. “It actually tastes better than I thought.”  
  
Sophia just grunted at that, not caring what Taylor thought about the taste so long as he ate it. Sophia had _really_ lucked out on finding that cache and managing to keep it hidden. And apparently the effects were damn near permanent! She just wished they were faster acting because nothing seemed to be happening yet.  
  
“Yeah, well, keep up the food, keep up the exercise and start wearing this stuff,” Sophia said with a disinterested shrug. “And maybe you’ll get halfway to decent before the year’s up.”

*******

Taylor frowned a bit as he looked at himself in the reflection of the mirror. It felt kind of weird to be at Sophia’s house. And to be wearing this. And looking like this.  
  
Taylor knew that he had never been the peak of masculinity before. But even though he was looking a lot better these days, he still wasn’t really looking much more manly. In fact, it was pretty much the exact opposite of that. He was starting to look kind of… girly.  
  
It was hard to tell what, exactly, was making him look sort of like a girl. But over the past month of Sophia taking him under her wing (and that was _so_ weird to think about, even if the bullying had stopped and Emma had started to look at him with… well, it wasn’t fondness, but it might have been curiosity) Taylor had thought that there were starting to be some changes in the mirror.  
  
“Hey,” Sophia said from the door to her bedroom. “Don’t primp and preen with that. You’re here for a reason.”  
  
“Right,” Taylor said with a nod, leaving the mirror and his thoughts about how, exactly, he looked girly for another time. He sat down on the bed. “Sorry.”  
  
Sophia just grunted as she opened up her textbook. Taylor couldn’t believe that he was actually helping Sophia study for their classes. But with everything that Sophia was doing for him, helping her out like this wasn’t a big deal. Even if it seemed that pretty often, Taylor ended up doing both his homework and some of Sophia’s.  
  
The two of them got done to studying, focusing on the classes that they shared. There was just no way that Taylor was going to be able to help Sophia with her Spanish class, after all. As they worked, Taylor kept on brushing away the hair that was tickling the back of his neck. He needed to get a hair cut soon, he supposed.  
  
“Am I interrupting anything?”  
  
Taylor looked up to see Mrs. Hess at the door, smiling with her mouth but not her eyes as she looked at the two of them. Sophia wasn’t even managing that as she looked back at her mother.  
  
“Hey, Sophia,” Mrs. Hess said. “I just wanted to see if you two girls needed something to drink.”  
  
“No,” Sophia said curtly as Taylor winced at being called a girl. “We’re just fine. See you.”  
  
Mrs. Hess’s eyes narrowed at that but she turned and left. Taylor still had a feeling that there would be… a discussion after he finally left.  
  
“She thought I was a girl,” Taylor mumbled instead of speaking up on what he was thinking.  
  
“Yeah, that’s a shocker,” Sophia said dismissively, flipping to the end of the chapter. “Now, explain how this equation works.”  
  
Taylor shifted around, not sure if he wanted to push that line of thought any further. Then Sophia looked up at him, her eyes cool and calm. Taylor swallowed and bent back over the homework, trying to remember how the algebra equation had worked.  
  
Sure, Mrs. Hess thought he was a girl, but that was just because of him spending time around Sophia. If he wasn’t with the black girl, then people would see Taylor for what he really was.  
  
Right?

*******

Sophia smirked to herself as she looked at Taylor. He was looking _fine_. In fact, Sophia was actually getting a small erection from staring at him. Of course, even a small erection from her was going to be a whole hell of a lot better than anything that Taylor could come up with.  
  
Sophia hadn’t actually seen Taylor’s cock, but she could make a pretty good guess at what he was packing. Tight clothes and sexy ladies made for a surefire way of telling just how big of an erection a teenage boy could get. And Taylor did _not_ have anything worth bragging about.  
  
In that department, at least. For the rest of him, well, he was starting to actually look pretty good. There was still a long way for him to go, but Sophia was liking what she was seeing. Taylor was getting _pretty_. Pretty damn sexy, for one!  
  
And it was time that he started to properly thank Sophia for that. She looked around the bayside park they were in. Nobody nearby. That was good, just _perfect_ for what Sophia needed.  
  
Of course, even if there was someone around, what would they see? Just two girls being close to another. Because the yellow sundress Taylor was obviously and only something a girl would wear. And it did _such_ a good job of showing off his legs as well.  
  
It had actually been pretty easy to get Taylor to wear it. Sophia had made it clear that she wanted him to wear it and that she didn’t care about any excuses he might have or giving Taylor her reasons for making him wear it. And lo and behold, Taylor had worn it, just like that. The _thrill_ of power that had shot through Sophia at that had been almost as good as an orgasm, seeing Taylor’s embarrassed face and how closely he was pressing his legs together.  
  
Taylor really was a joy to train, Sophia thought as she ran a hand down his side, pressing against the thin shirt he wore. He was so… _responsive_. And didn’t waste any of Sophia’s valuable time by trying to put up a fight over whether or not he should do something. He was just so _cowed_ and weak-willed that Sophia could do pretty much anything she wanted with him.  
  
That was why he was sitting in her lap right now, pressed up against her with Sophia’s arms wrapped around him. His butt was pressed right up against her crotch and Sophia couldn’t think of any possible reason to hide the fact that she had a hard-on from feeling him pressed up against her. Sure, it might make him shift around and feel uncomfortable, but why should Sophia care about that at all?  
  
Although it couldn’t be making him feel too uncomfortable, since when Sophia glanced over his shoulder, she could see a bit of a tent in his sundress. She wondered what exactly was causing that. Being next to a pretty girl? Sitting in a pretty girl’s lap? Feeling that girl’s hard cock pressing against his (increasingly large) butt? Feeling her breasts pressing against his back? There were so many _fun_ different options and possibilities. Who could say for sure?  
  
“Ready for a good workout session tomorrow, Taylor?” Sophia asked, speaking softly as she whispered into his ear. “It’s going to be another leg day.”  
  
“It’s always leg day,” Taylor said quietly.  
  
“Yeah, well, making you able to run is going to actually get results, versus trying to put muscle on _this_ ,” Sophia said, squeezing an arm. “And ‘It’s always leg day’ _what_?”  
  
“Mommy,” Taylor whispered so quietly that Sophia could barely hear it. She _could_ hear it, though and that was good enough.  
  
More than good enough to put a smile on her face as she leaned back against the bench. It was so, _so_ sweet to hear Taylor call her that, even if he was older than her by a few months. It had an even better sound to it than Mistress did. And really, was it such an imposition to ask from him, after everything that Sophia had done to him?  
  
She had even gotten Emma to lay off of him. Sure, that was because she had promised her best friend that she had something _amazing_ in the works, something that she would absolutely love to see happen. But Emma had still stopped mocking Taylor, so could he really complain?  
  
Taylor and Sophia sat quietly for a while. Sophia was enjoying the feeling of having a soft ass pressing down against her cock. She really was _very_ hard and was wondering if she would be able to get Taylor to grind against her crotch and give her a lap dance. Oh, that was a _great_ thought. She was going to masturbate to it later, regardless of what happened here.  
  
“By the way,” Sophia said, breaking the silence, “here’s the rest of your new outfit.”  
  
She lifted a bag up and dropped it into Taylor’s lap. He didn’t say anything as he opened it up. Then he got a look at what was in the bag and started to speak.  
  
“No!” Taylor squeaked, shaking his head back and forth and trying to slide off of Sophia’s lap. She tightened her grip and used her powers to make sure he stayed right where she wanted him. “I’m _not_ wearing that!”  
  
“You’re going to wear a bra and panties if I say you are,” Sophia said, her voice getting low and dangerous. “This isn’t something you get to decide on, Taylor.”  
  
“Oh yes it is,” he replied hotly, wiggling off of Sophia’s lap. “I’m not going to dress up like some, some _sissy_!”  
  
“Really?” Sophia snarled, rising to her feet. “Because that’s exactly what you are.” She looked around. Still nobody close by in the nearly-deserted park. “You’re going to wear these to school tomorrow, or else I’m going to punish you right here and now _and_ you’ll wear them tomorrow.”  
  
Taylor scowled and turned around, rearing back for a throw. Before he could launch the bag into the ocean, Sophia’s hands whipped out and grabbed him.  
  
In an _instant_ , Taylor was back down on the bench, bent across Sophia’s lap as she stared down at him. He was struggling and thrashing around and he wasn’t actually managing to _do_ anything. Sophia was calling on the very limits of her powers to make sure that she had the little bit of extra strength she would need to keep Taylor down in his place. Not enough to actually go into her shadow state, but just enough to make her skin look even blacker than it actually was.  
  
“You stupid bitch,” Sophia said, holding Taylor’s hands together behind the small of his back, “do you _know_ how much I’ve given you?” Her other hand grabbed Taylor’s butt and squeezed it, digging in through the sundress and the boxers to feel the large butt she had made him work so hard for. “How much time and effort I’ve put into you?”  
  
“You think I don’t know what you’ve been doing to me?” Taylor replied. “I- Ah!”  
  
Sophia wasn’t interested in hearing him bitch. A hard slap to the ass cut him right off. Taylor wiggled around on Sophia’s lap, pressing him right up against Sophia’s cock. A perfect place for him to be and something that helped Sophia stay as hard as a rock as she watched her toy squirm around like a beached fish.  
  
“Shut your trap before I make things worse for you,” Sophia said, giving Taylor’s butt another, slightly lighter slap. “You do as I say, when I say. I say work out, you go to the gym.” As Sophia spoke, she kept on spanking Taylor, putting enough force into each blow that his clothes didn’t protect him at _all_. “I say dress up like a girl, you open up a fashion magazine. I tell you to call me Mommy, I never hear you call me Sophia again, got it?”  
  
Sophia didn’t give Taylor a chance to respond. She kept on spanking him, lips drawn back from her teeth as she stared down at the upturned butt in front of her. Taylor was still rocking back and forth and that was still feeling damn nice against her cock.  
  
Taylor’s protestations started to trail off into begs and pleas and crying. It was something that was _really_ nice to hear and Sophia felt a shiver of pleasure run through her as she listened to the little slut underneath her. Although her hand was starting to sting a bit. Maybe she should start wearing a belt for these occasions.  
  
Finally, Sophia stopped spanking Taylor. She struggled for a moment with the thought of pulling up his sundress to see just how red his ass was. But that would also mean looking at his male underwear and that just was _not_ something Sophia could find even remotely appealing. Instead, she pushed him off of her lap and looked down at him.  
  
The tears that were running down Taylor’s face were _wonderful_ to look at. It sent a thrill through Sophia’s body and she made a mental note to get him to start wearing makeup as well. He’d look even better with black trails of mascara running down his cheek. For now, though…  
  
“God, you look like such a whore, Taylor,” Sophia said, reaching down and grabbing Taylor’s cheeks in one hand as her other started to fiddle with the zipper to her pants. “Cheeks flushed, eyes wet like this…” she laughed as Taylor weakly tried to pull away. But it was hard to manage that sort of thing when one of his hands was covering his butt. “Look at how damn hard you’ve got me.”  
  
Taylor’s face was close enough to Sophia’s crotch that when her dick popped out, it almost hit him in the eye. That was the sort of thing that made Sophia laugh. And feel another pulse of arousal as she looked down at her big black dick, contrasted to Taylor’s pale face. Oh, that was a _nice_ sight. But Sophia was interested in a whole lot more than something just looking nice.  
  
“Open wide, Taylor,” Sophia said, stroking her dick with one hand. “You’re going to finally start to give something back after everything I’ve done for you.” As Taylor shook his head, Sophia’s eyes narrowed. “Unless you think that the worst I can do is a spanking.”  
  
Taylor still hesitated for a moment before Sophia glared at him. And then, like the wimp he was, he folded in a second. He still wasn’t showing a lot of enthusiasm for it, but Sophia was fine with him being a bit hesitant for his first blowjob. The important thing was that she was feeling his tongue on her cock as he started to move up and down along it.  
  
Sophia glanced around, more out of interest in seeing if there was anyone around than _worry_ about seeing anyone around. And there wasn’t! Just a guy so far away he probably couldn’t even see them, let alone tell anything important.  
  
That done, Sophia looked back down at Taylor. And her slut was doing a good enough job of it as he tended to her dick. He even had his free hand wrapped around the very base of her shaft, right above Sophia’s balls. He was giving it some tender little strokes, going up and down just like a good blowjob whore should.  
  
Sophia had gotten blowjobs before. There were people out there who were grateful to be rescued by Shadow Stalker. And even if they didn’t realize how grateful they were, they came around to Sophia’s way of thinking quickly enough. So she could compare what Taylor was doing to how a proper blowjob should be conducted. Well, he still had a long way to go, but Sophia was fine with that. She was going to have plenty of time to train him, after all.  
  
As Taylor kept on working, Sophia ran a hand through his hair. It could stand to have some work done on it, she thought. She’d need to ask Emma for some hair care tips to give Taylor the proper black locks that he was going to need as Sophia’s sissy slut. She smiled at the thought.  
  
“Don’t you know to use your lips?” Sophia asked. “Don’t _tell_ me you’ve never watched blowjob porn before.”  
  
Taylor paused for a second but then he actually started giving Sophia a proper blowjob. And it felt _great_ , feeling those lips and that warm mouth wrapped around her cock. Taylor barley moved down past her head, but that was all right. Sooner or later, Sophia was going to properly fuck Taylor’s face, but not until she had a ring gag to use on him to keep him from biting down on her dick, whether by accident or on purpose.  
  
“Use your other hand too,” Sophia said. “Give my balls a bit of love.”  
  
Taylor slowly brought his other hand up and cupped Sophia’s balls. He didn’t do much with them, but it was still _very_ fun to boss him around and make him do whatever Sophia wanted him to. She nodded and let Taylor keep up the work, slowly going further and further down Sophia’s cock. She didn’t think he was going to manage more than half-way, but deepthroating lessons could wait until Sophia gave him a dildo to practice on.  
  
Taylor still looked upset and in pain. But he also obviously understood his position and didn’t try anything. Which was _kind_ of a pity, because Sophia wouldn’t have minded the chance to try and punish him even more. She didn’t really need a reason, but what the hell, it could be pretty fun to feed her sense of moral outrage.  
  
He kept on sucking Sophia’s cock, getting his very first encounter with another person’s cock. He was so _lucky_. Had he had his first kiss? Sophia doubted it and she wondered if she would be the one to provide that as well. And if that would come after she had finally claimed that sweet sissy ass of his.  
  
Taylor was making soft gagging noises as he went up and down Sophia’s cock. And she wasn’t even fucking his face or anything, just letting him set the pace of the blowjob. Man, he was _really_ inexperienced at this. He was going to get better.  
  
Despite Taylor’s lack of skill at all of this, it was still enough for Sophia to stay hard. In fact, she could actually feel her orgasm rising up inside of her, partly because of Taylor’s actual ministrations to her cock, partly because of how _hot_ it was to push a wimp like this around and make him do whatever it was that Sophia wanted. She chuckled and reached up to grab one breast through her shirt. The shirt and the bra made sure that it didn’t feel _great_ but it still felt good.  
  
Especially when Taylor glanced up and saw what was going on. Sophia wondered just how much of a boob man he was and how much he wished he could be touching Sophia’s tits instead of sucking her cock. Not that _man_ described Taylor very well. Or at all.  
  
Finally, Sophia felt ready to cum. She sighed deeply and felt herself relaxing. She didn’t bother to tell Taylor. It was important that he figure this kind of thing out on his own.  
  
He actually had pretty good reflexes. Only the first shot of Sophia’s cum landed inside of his mouth. Then he squealed like a stuck pig and pulled back, the next few landing on his face, decorating his features in a way that regular makeup could never match.  
  
“Oh yeah, that’s the stuff,” Sophia said underneath her breath as she felt her entire body tingling with pleasure. She even reached down to pat Taylor on the head. “Damn, you’re one good slut for me.”  
  
Taylor was trembling, though Sophia couldn’t tell _why_ he was trembling. She was willing to bet it wasn’t lust, though. His loss, since she would have let him jack off right now, as her cum dried on his face.  
  
“You understand how things work around here, right?” Sophia asked, crossing her hands behind her head. “You’re going to keep on doing what I say, wearing what I want and doing the exercises I tell you. Or you _stop_ and I stop being nice to you as well.” She looked down at Taylor, drawing a bit on Shadow Stalker to put some weight into her gaze. “And you can forget about Emma ever looking at you as anything other than _meat_ again.”  
  
Taylor opened and closed his mouth. His eyes were wet and watery and Sophia wondered if he was actually going to start bawling in front of her. Finally, he nodded, looking off to the side with a pouting expression like a big baby.  
  
“I- I understand,” Taylor quietly said, so quietly that Sophia could barely hear him over the cries of the gulls and the sound of the waves.  
  
“What was that? Speak up, moron.”  
  
“I said I understand- Mommy,” Taylor said, his face twisting underneath the cum painted onto his cheeks and chin.  
  
“Good,” Sophia said, rising to her feet and zipping herself back up. “Then you’re going to go home with my cum still on your face and I’m going to make sure that you’re wearing this,” she nudged the bag of underwear with one foot, “tomorrow at school. Want to know what will happen if you aren’t?”  
  
Taylor minutely shook his head. Sophia snorted.  
  
“Yeah, big surprise there. See you tomorrow, wimp.”  
  
With that, Sophia turned around and left. As she started back towards her own home, she felt a smile growing and growing on her face. What a lovely day.  
  
What a _lovely_ day.  
 *******  
Taylor looked in the mirror and saw a girl. There was nothing else he could possibly take the reflection for. He looked into the mirror and a girl looked back at him. Not even the half-hard cock that was swinging back and forth between his legs could help him convince himself that there was a man in the reflection.  
  
Part of it was the makeup. Emma still wasn’t talking to him or acknowledging his existence, but Madison had been happy to fuss over him with a makeup kit one day at her house. It had been humiliating and embarrassing, but it hadn’t been _as_ bad as Taylor had thought it might be. She had actually mostly stayed normal. Normal for a normal girl, not normal for Madison. Not very many insults, and she hadn’t even made Taylor up to look like a panda bear or something.  
  
Of course, there was a lot more than just the makeup that made Taylor see a girl. There were the pair of stockings on his legs. His smooth, hairless, feminine legs that Sophia often ran her hand up before coming to rest on his ass.  
  
And _boy_ , was Taylor’s ass girly. And big. Mostly big. Taylor could actually see a bit of it in the mirror, even though he was facing it. It was a _big_ ass. Taylor would have needed to buy new clothes if Sophia wasn’t drip-feeding him new outfits all the time. Outfits that took care of how big his butt was.  
  
It was humiliating to wear the clothes around the house in front of his dad. At least there were still some pants and stuff in Taylor’s wardrobe, though he wasn’t sure how long that was going to last. So he hadn’t been forced to let Dad actually see him in a dress yet.  
  
Taylor didn’t have hair on his legs or anywhere else on his body below his head. Waxing _hurt_ and he wasn’t looking forward to having to do it again. Not that he had a choice. Not when Sophia ordered him to.  
  
Speaking of hair, his was getting pretty long. Taylor frowned and reached up to run his hand through his black, curly locks. They were all the way down to his shoulders by now, and Taylor had no idea how long they were going to get before he was finally allowed to cut his hair.  
  
Taylor ran his hands up along his arms. There was pretty much nothing there, just skin and meat. No real muscle, despite how much time Taylor spent in the gym. All of the muscles he was getting seemed to be going to his butt, making it larger and larger. It was practically a second cushion by now for him to sit on.  
  
And the worst bit was that Taylor had gotten turned on by his reflection a time or two. It had never gone beyond that, of course. That he had masturbated once after seeing that he was well on the way to a bubble butt was just him being horny and thinking about how hot it would be to watch two girls having sex.  
  
And, thankfully, neither of those girls had black hair or a flat chest. That had been a _disturbing_ dream to wake up from, especially because of how hard Taylor’s cock had been when he finally realized what was happening.  
  
“Hey, slut,” a voice came from the other side of the door. “You still alive in there?”  
  
“Yes, Mommy,” Taylor said, flinching as he came back to reality and grabbed at the skirt and tube top he had been sent in to try on. “Sorry, Mommy.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry, get your ass in gear,” Sophia said from the other side of the changing room door.  
  
Taylor quickly slid into the woman’s clothing, wincing at how _easy_ and normal it was to wear girl clothing now. There were no panties provided and Taylor tugged at the skirt, trying to get it to sit a bit lower on his hips and cover a bit more of himself. He would _die_ if he ended up flashing his cock at someone.  
  
Taylor opened up the dressing room door and stepped out, staring at the ground. At least he didn’t have to wear heels right now. They were only an inch high (so far, he had a feeling) with a broad base, but it was still high enough for Taylor to feel unsteady and wobbly as he walked around in them.  
  
Sophia was waiting for him. She tucked her phone away as he stood in front of her, his hands in front of his crotch and generally everything withdrawn and closed up.  
  
“Hands to the sides, bitch boy,” Sophia said, rolling her eyes. “Let me get a good look at you.”  
  
Taylor took a deep breath and forced his hands to the sides. He stared straight ahead, trying to control his breathing as he felt Sophia start to pace around him. At least there wasn’t anybody nearby who could _add_ to the humiliation.  
  
“Yeah, I suppose you can’t drag the quality of these clothes _too_ much,” Sophia said after a while. “God, you’ve got a long way to go before you look good, though.”  
  
Taylor didn’t say anything. He knew that even though he looked like a girl, he didn’t look like a _sexy_ girl. Not yet, at least, which was something that worried him whenever he let himself think about that. Even though his skin was clearing up a lot and he didn’t have pimples anywhere anymore. And his lips were getting fuller, looking pretty, well, womanly.  
  
“It’s, um, it’s short, Mommy,” Taylor said, adding the last word in a quiet whisper. “I’m kind of…” he gestured down at his skirt, trying to put into words the danger of him getting an erection and showing his dick off without having to actually use any words.  
  
“Oh, your sissy clitty is acting up and making a mess?” Sophia asked, using her outside voice and making Taylor flinch in worry. “Want to know the kind of person who gets turned on by crossdressing and exposing himself, fag?”  
  
Taylor winced and licked his lips. He wasn’t sure if Sophia actually wanted an answer or not.  
  
“A _pervert_ ,” Sophia finally said. “And since you didn’t know that, I guess that makes you a _stupid_ pervert as well.” She shook her head and opened up her purse. “Luckily, there’s a solution to that.”  
  
Taylor swallowed nervously as he watched Sophia’s hand linger inside of her purse. He never knew _what_ she was going to pull out from there, but it was always something that made Taylor’s situation worse.  
  
This time, whatever it was, it was small enough to stay hidden inside of Sophia’s closed fist when she drew her hand back out. Taylor darted a look up at Sophia’s face. There was a nasty smile on her face that somehow looked pretty contented as well. Then she opened up her hand.  
  
Taylor looked down and swallowed. That was… something. He didn’t actually know what it was. It was pink and seemed to be made out of plastic, but beyond that…  
  
“Wow, there really isn’t anything in your head,” Sophia said. “Honestly, you should dye your hair blonde to better fit.” She shoved the item at Taylor and made him take it. “It’s a chastity cage, dumbass. You wear it to keep people from having to see,” she gestured at Taylor’s crotch, “that.” She snorted. “Because believe me, nobody wants to have to see that.”  
  
Taylor looked down and swallowed. Somehow, he had gotten harder during this. There was an obvious tent in his skirt now where his dick was poking through the fabric announcing its presence.  
  
Something made Taylor glance at Sophia’s crotch. There was a bulge there. A much larger bulge than Taylor’s. But Sophia didn’t seem to care at _all_ about it and just looked down at Taylor and at what he was holding in his hand.  
  
“It doesn’t work if you just hold on to it,” Sophia groaned, rubbing her forehead. “God, you’re the dumbest bitch in the entire world, aren’t you?”  
  
Taylor flinched and looked down at the cage again. Okay, it was open on one end and that must be the end that, um, would go around. But…  
  
Taylor didn’t have a very big dick. Not compared to Sophia, at least. But he still had a big enough dick that it was obvious that there was no way that this was going to fit around him. Not when he was this… excited at least (and _why_ was he excited? This was awful, humiliating beyond words.)  
  
“Okay, I’m going to have to do every little thing here, aren’t I?” Sophia said. She slipped around him and gave Taylor a hard shove, making him stumble towards the open door. “Get that sissy ass moving, moron.”  
  
Taylor ended up in the small dressing cubicle and turned around to see Sophia joining, shutting the door behind her. There was a predatory look on her face, something that said she was going to _really_ be enjoying this. It made Taylor swallow heavily and look away, getting worried over just what he was going to end up doing.  
  
“Skirt up, Bitch Boi,” Sophia said. “I need to see what I’m working with.”  
  
Taylor swallowed and lifted up his yellow skirt. He couldn’t decide if he should be looking down at Sophia or away or at his cock. So he did all three and felt his dick still getting harder as he felt Sophia’s eyes on his rod.  
  
“Okay, we need to get this thing down so the cage will fit,” Sophia said. She looked up at Taylor with a smirking expression. “Got any thoughts about how to do that, BimBoi?”  
  
Taylor wasn’t sure he was hearing correctly at first. Was Sophia really offering to… his thoughts failed as he couldn’t decide if a blowjob, handjob or titfuck would be more likely to happen if he asked for one.  
  
“Right, an ice pack it is,” Sophia said with a smirk, opening the door and _holding_ it open. “You know something, Sissy, I’m feeling generous today.” Her smirk got even _bigger_ , somehow. “If you manage to finish jacking off before I’m back, I won’t even punish you.”  
  
And with that, she was gone, the door slowly swinging shut behind her. Taylor started after her for a minute, before what she had said properly sank into his skull. He swallowed heavily and stared down at his crotch. His dick was _really_ hard and was making a huge tent inside of the tight skirt. There was no possible way that he was going to go outside like this.  
  
So he might as well do what Sophia had said. He sat down on the bench and pulled his skirt up. His dick felt _good_ as he wrapped his hand around it. He shivered and started to masturbate, pumping his hand up and down along it. As he did so, Taylor looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror.  
  
There was a girl masturbating in the mirror. The only thing that looked even slightly out of place was the cock sticking up from her crotch. Other than that, there was a girl touching herself. Taylor shivered as he stared at his reflection, seeing just how _girly_ he looked.  
  
Taylor didn’t know how much time he had. He had to make the most of this. He kept on masturbating, going as fast and as hard as he could. As he did, he tried not to look at his reflection and instead tried to think of other sexy things.  
  
It was a pity that most of what he was thinking of was Sophia. He had given her a lot of blowjobs and handjobs over the past few weeks. She had even gotten naked for a few of them, letting Taylor look at her bare, muscular, black body. That had been… this wasn’t the first time Taylor had masturbated to her, even as he hated her.  
  
It was a heady mix and one that was making Taylor feel really good. He was getting close to an orgasm, his head hitting the wall behind him over and over as he felt the pleasure rising up inside of him. He was going to _cum_ , he was going to cum pretty damn soon.  
  
Then the door opened again. Sophia was there, looking down at him and holding a can of pop that was dripping with sweat. Taylor swallowed as he stared back at her, his hand still wrapped around his cock.  
  
“So, I’ve got a perv dressed up as a girl jacking it in a woman’s changing room,” Sophia said, shaking her head back and forth and tossing the can from hand to hand. “What do you think would happen if I called in an employee here?”  
  
“No, please,” Taylor whispered, shaking his head at the thought of that. How much trouble would he be in if that happened? And his dad would be sure to find out and Taylor would _die_ from that sort of humiliation.  
  
“Then don’t you dare whine about this,” Sophia said, getting up close to Taylor.  
  
She tore Taylor’s hand away from his cock and pressed the cold, _cold_ can up against his shaft. Taylor hissed and tried to pull away, but he was already backed up against the wall, with nowhere else for him to possibly go. He looked down at the can and winced again at the sight of how his dick wasn’t any longer than the red and white can was. And, of course, was a _lot_ thinner.  
  
It _hurt_ , feeling the cold metal of the can pressing against Taylor’s hairless dick. But Taylor was able to stop himself from trying to bat the can away. He didn’t know if Sophia would actually call people over to see him, but just the thought was bad enough to make him not want to find out.  
  
All too soon, Taylor’s cock was small and soft and the frustration that came from not having an orgasm that he had almost been _tasting_ was enough to make Taylor wiggle around in his seat. He was clutching the bench he was sitting on, throwing his head from side to side as he tried to deal with _everything_ that he was feeling and just ended up feeling even worse because of it.  
  
“There we go,” Sophia said with a grin, keeping the can pressed up against the base of Taylor’s cock as she grabbed the cage from where Taylor had dropped it. “Now it will fit.” She looked down at it. “Huh, you know, I think this might still be too big for a sissy clitty like yours.” She shrugged. “If it falls off of your dick while we’re walking around, just let me know in a loud, clear voice, alright?”  
  
Taylor hadn’t even thought of that. He shivered in shame. Then he shivered again as the can was pulled away and the cage was put in place. He swallowed, looking down at the cage as Sophia quickly slipped it up around his cock. She tightened it, getting it tight enough that Taylor could feel the plastic wrapped _all_ the way around his soft cock. Then she stood up and cracked the can of pop open.  
  
“That’s a job well done, I’d say,” Sophia said. “And you even look so _cute_ in that.”  
  
Taylor looked back down at his cock. He wouldn’t say that he looked _cute_ exactly. Helpless, with his thighs pressed close together and that pink plastic poking out between them. He swallowed as he reached down and brushed against the cage, feeling the unyielding plastic underneath his fingertips.  
  
“Yeah, won’t be having any pointless erections this way,” Sophia said with a nod, taking another sip from the can. “And what do you say now, Whore?”  
  
“Thank you, Mommy,” Taylor whispered underneath his breath.  
  
“Glad to hear it,” Sophia said. “Now get out of these clothes so we can buy them.” She smiled. “And then we can go to the next stop on my little list.” She pulled Taylor to his feet. “And don’t worry about paying me back.” Her smile got even nastier, somehow. “I already know how you’ll be saying thank you.”  
  
The way she chuckled… Taylor was worried. But what could he do about it?

*******

Man, was Sophia good at what she did or what? It was hard to believe that the slut standing in front of her had ever been, well, Taylor. The difference was like night and day. And this slut was actually good for something, unlike Taylor. He hadn’t even been a good punching bag.  
  
Now, this? _This_ wasn’t perfection, but it was damn close. Sophia smiled as she looked her sissy over. Every part of it was just so _hot_. Especially the needy look on its face.  
  
Well, what had he thought was going to happen? Of course Sophia was going to take away the key to the cage once she had decided he had gotten used to it. What possible use could Taylor have for that tiny little dick? He sure wasn’t going to be using it on anybody.  
  
Sure, he might have thought that he would be masturbating or something, but Sophia just didn’t see how she got a single thing out of Taylor masturbating. So why _should_ she let him touch himself?  
  
Oh, there was the porn that Sophia was making Taylor watch these days. That might be one of the reasons he was such a horny, needy little mess, having to watch all that stuff. It was pretty hot porn, too, the kind of thing that Sophia _highly_ approved of.  
  
Sophia was holding court over her slave in an empty classroom at Winslow. It wasn’t just empty because school had let out several hours ago, it was empty because it wasn’t in use anymore. One too many budget cuts had sent it off into oblivion, just like the theater downstairs. Which made it perfect for Sophia’s use, especially because she had the key to the thick chain and padlock on the door to keep people out.  
  
Sure, she could have just used her powers to rip the door off of the hinges and throw it away. But that was the kind of thing that would get people to comment and Sophia didn’t need _more_ people sticking their noses into her life.  
  
Taylor wasn’t wearing anything besides a bra and panties. Really, he didn’t even need to wear that much, since his boobs were barely even there. Just a little bit of softness on his chest, something that should have been taken care of by exercise on a normal guy. On _him_ , though, it was obviously breasts instead of just fat.  
  
The panties, though, those were needed a lot more. Mostly because Sophia found it really _hot_ to see the pink cage through the thin blue panties that Taylor was wearing. It was forming a cute little bulge inside of his panties and she could even see the padlock sticking out at the top.  
  
“Turn around, bimbo,” Sophia said, waving her hand as she lounged on a beat-up desk that even _Winslow_ hadn’t wanted to use.  
  
Taylor didn’t say anything but still did so, slowly shuffling around in a complete circle. Sophia’s already large grin just grew as she stared at that fine sissy ass. Really, it was Taylor’s best feature by a long shot. For one, when Sophia was looking at his butt, she wasn’t looking at his face. Secondly, despite all the training she had generously given him, Taylor was still only so-so at blowjobs. But that ass felt _great_ when it was wrapped around Sophia’s cock. And really, did Taylor have any value beyond how he could make Sophia feel as she got off? She didn’t think so.  
  
The blue panties just weren’t able to be seen as they vanished between Taylor’s sizable cheeks. His ass was so big that his buttocks just swallowed up the panties completely. Sophia could only see them as they reappeared to arch over his hips. Taylor had a _big butt_.  
  
She wasn’t the only one who had noticed. Emma and Madison both had and Emma had shared some pretty hilarious jokes with Sophia about it, though she had forced herself not to tell them to Taylor. And even other people had noticed. Sophia had struggled to restrain herself and not get in some dude’s face after he slapped Taylor’s ass as the sissy walked through the halls.  
  
But at least Taylor’s ass was _hers_. And nobody else. Hell, it was barely even Taylor’s. He was under strict orders not to anally masturbate and the way he had reacted when Sophia told him that told _Sophia_ that the idea had never even occurred to him.  
  
He had to be getting familiar with the idea of using his ass to feel good by now, though. Sophia had visited a sex shop without bothering to pay for anything and had grabbed a selection of buttplugs, dildos and lube to use on her pet project. Also a doggy tailplug in case she wanted to be _really_ literal about it being a pet project.  
  
And since then, Taylor had always had a toy in his ass. At least he better have always had a toy in his butt and so far, Sophia hadn’t caught him going without on any of her surprise inspections. And she knew that right now, he had a plug inside of him that was the largest one yet. And yet, still not as large as Sophia’s cock.  
  
“Okay, slut, get over here and sit in my lap,” Sophia said, spreading her legs apart and patting the inside of her thigh.  
  
Taylor swallowed, his eyes glancing down to her half-hard erection that was pretty obvious through her jeans. That made Sophia smile even more, especially with the look that passed over the slut’s face. And then, of course, he did as he was told, tottering over to Sophia and settling down.  
  
Sophia grabbed his hips and pulled him back a little bit more, so that her dick was pressed up _hard_ against his fat ass. She purred in satisfaction as she felt her dick rubbing against that softness and let her hands wander over Taylor’s nearly naked form.  
  
One of the fun things about this (and there was a whole lot that Sophia was enjoying) was that Taylor’s glasses were in Sophia’s backpack. And he wasn’t wearing contact lenses. If he was telling the truth about how bad his eyes were, the only thing that he was going to be getting a good look at today was going to be Sophia’s dick when it started to rub against his face. Everything else was going to be blurry and out of focus.  
  
Sophia couldn’t say _why_ that thought appealed to her so much, but knowing that Taylor had lost one more bit of self-control helped to get her going. Oh, and she was going to have to pull out the leash and collar she had gotten for Taylor sooner or later. Just as soon as she found an engraving place to get a proper tag done for the collar. She didn’t want to have Taylor walking (or crawling) around with a collar that read ‘Rusty, If Found, Call 263-372-6018’. Maybe if the collar had Blackie on it or something that could actually fit Taylor, that would be fine, but some random name? Nah, that wasn’t Sophia’s style. There had to be a _reason_ behind the humiliations she was piling up on Taylor.  
  
“God, your boobs are just so unimpressive,” Sophia said, reaching up to grope Taylor’s chest through the bra. “There’s girls half your age who have bigger tits.”  
  
Taylor shifted around, which felt nice on Sophia’s dick. She was as hard as a rock right now as she pressed up against that fat ass, feeling her dick digging into the cheeks. Sophia smiled and kept on playing with Taylor’s body, letting her hands wander down to the caged cock and giving it a tug. That made the slut moan as he felt it and sent a tingle through Sophia. Then she realized she was feeling something else as well. She looked over Taylor’s shoulder as a huge smile started to spread across her face.  
  
“Oh my God, bitch,” Sophia said. “Are you _leaking_ from this?”  
  
Taylor didn’t answer and he didn’t need to. It was obvious that he was, that arousal was coming out from his cage and soaking through his panties, getting Sophia’s fingers wet as she rubbed at the bit of plastic.  
  
“You know what kind of person enjoys being locked up in a cage and molested, don’t you, fag?” Sophia asked, feeling like she was walking on sunshine as she gave the cage another tug. “Come on, tell me.”  
  
Taylor didn’t answer and just wiggled around in shame on Sophia’s lap. That felt nice and all, but that wasn’t the reaction that Sophia was looking for. She frowned and reached up to pinch a nipple.  
  
“I asked you a question, whore,” Sophia said, tugging the stiff nipple out away from Taylor’s chest. “You going to give me an answer, or do I have to drag it out of you?”  
  
“A pervert,” Taylor said softly. “A pervert’s the kind of person who likes this.”  
  
“And what _kind_ of pervert?” Sophia asked harshly, not letting up on him just because he was saying what she wanted to hear. “What kind of perverted sissy boi are you, cocksucker?”  
  
“I’m a…” Taylor trailed off and Sophia pinched the nipple again. From how quickly the words spilled from his lips, it was obvious that he was just getting up the courage instead of not actually answering, but Sophia didn’t feel bad over it. “I’m a submissive sissy pervert who gets off on being abused!”  
  
Sophia wasn’t sure how much Taylor believed what he was saying. And he didn’t really need to believe it, either. The important thing was that he was _saying_ it. And it sounded oh so good to listen to Sophia’s sissy slave speak up.  
  
Sophia rocked Taylor’s hips back and forth, grinding her cock against his ass. Sometimes, she thought that it might be nice to shut Taylor up with a gag and listen to him squeal as she fucked his ass, using that fine sissy hole for what it was made for. And that sissy body for the only thing it was good at. But, then again, listening to him squeak and squeal and make all kinds of other fun noises could be pretty entertaining as well, especially when Sophia introduced some new element to the mix, like making him go buy her snacks from a store while looking like a particularly slutty girl.  
  
“You really are leaking a ton, aren’t you?” Sophia said, one hand going down to cup Taylor’s soft, small balls as the other kept on teasing the cage. “You must have a lot of cum built up.” She laughed. “How long has it been since you cum, sissy?”  
  
“Five days,” Taylor muttered underneath his breath. “Mommy.”  
  
That was good to hear. Sophia had only locked the cage up four days ago. Taylor must be regretting that he hadn’t jacked off before coming to school that day. Not that Sophia could imagine that even Taylor could feel a whole lot of pleasure from touching his dick. Something that small and useless? Yeah, right.  
  
“And how often has your little dick tried to get hard?” Sophia cooed, her breath making strands of hair on the back of Taylor’s head stir.  
  
“I don’t know, Mommy,” Taylor said softly. “I haven’t been keeping count.”  
  
“All that time, all those would-be erections and absolutely nothing happens,” Sophia mused, feeling a wonderful tingle running through her and her own erection firmly pressing against Taylor’s ass. “I love the way that must make you feel.”  
  
Sophia lifted her hand and pressed her fingertips against Taylor’s mouth. There was actually quite a bit to his mouth. His lips were getting plumper and plumper, the perfect cock cushions for Sophia to rest her dick against. The liquid she was using really was some miraculous stuff, wasn’t it?  
  
Sophia coated Taylor’s lips in his own precum and then went back down to gather up some more. It was pretty easy to do, with how much Taylor was leaking. He was such a little _slut_. How much would he cum if he was allowed to masturbate?  
  
Well, that was an answer that was never going to get a question. The cage was only ever going to come off under Sophia’s supervision and she had zero interest in seeing Taylor masturbating. He’d get to have the cage come off while taking a cold shower in the girl’s locker room and that was the only time it would be happening. Sophia was quite looking forward to that, actually. She would be right next to him underneath the other shower stall, enjoying some _hot_ water. And completely and utterly naked, letting the sissy’s eyes wander over her and not getting to do anything _but_ watch. He wouldn’t even be able maintain an erection. Sophia would see to that.  
  
Ugh, if Sophia kept on thinking about this kind of thing while her dick was buried in between Taylor’s ass cheeks, he was going to be finding out just how _much_ Sophia could cum compared to him. That was hardly a bad outcome, but there was some more that Sophia wanted to do with her toy before that happened. Just because Sophia’s powers came with a side order of huge sexual stamina didn’t mean that she didn’t need to have a breather right after an orgasm.  
  
Sophia forced her mind off of that and onto what she was actually doing with Taylor right now. Which was still super erotic, but not _quite_ at the same level as it had been before. And while she had been enjoying her fantasy, her wandering fingers had gotten a healthy level of Taylor’s precum covering them.  
  
Smiling, Sophia reached up and stuck her fingers into Taylor’s mouth. He made a squeaking sound at that as Sophia jammed all four fingers inside.  
  
“Start licking, slut,” Sophia whispered into Taylor’s ear. “Start licking and taste your precum.” She laughed. “I bet it doesn’t even taste _like_ anything, does it? Not at all like what my cum tastes like.”  
  
Taylor started to lick to Sophia’s fingers. He didn’t say anything, but Sophia was going to forgive him for not pressing his teeth together while her fingers were inside of his mouth. Instead, she enjoyed the feeling of his tongue running up and down her fingers, collecting all of the precum that had leaked all over them.  
  
And more precum was leaking down onto the floor, Sophia saw with a glance. What a horny _slut_. He really wasn’t good for anything besides becoming Sophia’s plaything, was he? Just a stupid sissy slut who sucked Sophia’s shaft. Was there any way she could get some more words that started with s in there? She didn’t think so.  
  
And Sophia was _not_ in the mood for an extended digression on alliteration. Her cock was feeling _fine_ as it pressed against Taylor’s back. And her boobs were even feeling pretty nice through her bra as she pressed against Taylor’s back. It sent a nice thrill through Sophia to know that her boobs were the only pair that Taylor was going to get to do anything with. And she hadn’t even let him do more than look at her tits so far. Maybe, someday, she would let him touch them. Then again, maybe not.  
  
Maybe Taylor would just stay focused on being a whore for Sophia’s big black cock. That sounded like something Sophia was quite fine with, making him worship her cock and balls and compare his own small, inadequate junk to her. Also, compared to anyone else, because that cock, even before Sophia had locked it away for his own good (and her own enjoyment) had been _tiny_.  
  
As Taylor was tending to Sophia’s hand with his tongue, Sophia reached down, sliding her other hand in between her and Taylor’s bodies. She reached in between his fat ass and found the plug, the base of it just sticking out from the hole it was buried in. Humming to herself, Sophia grabbed it and gave it a bit of a wiggle.  
  
Taylor _moaned_ around Sophia’s fingers. That put a smile on Sophia’s face as she listened to her toy make a wonderful sound like that. Then he made another wonderful sound as Sophia did it again, jiggling the toy around and making sure that Taylor got what he deserved, got his sissy asshole stretched out by Sophia moving the toy around. After all, that hole needed to open up enough for Sophia to fuck it. Sure, it didn’t need to be open enough for Taylor to _enjoy_ getting ass fucked, but so what? So long as Sophia kept it open enough for her to enjoy using it, that was what mattered.  
  
And Taylor’s ass sure could close up tight if it wasn’t being kept open. What a shame, really, since Sophia’s libido was so high. There was something so much _better_ about busting a nut inside of Taylor’s ass instead of covering his face. That was one of the many reasons for keeping a plug inside of Taylor’s butt when she wasn’t using it. In addition to the power trip it gave her, the way it made Taylor squirm, the look in his eyes when Sophia pulled out the toy he’d be using, all of the many great things that made it so _fun_ to have Taylor underneath her thumb, right where he belonged.  
  
By now, Taylor had gotten all of his precum off of Sophia’s fingers. She withdrew them and wiped them clean on Taylor’s face. That probably smeared the makeup a bit, but that wasn’t something that Sophia cared about. If Taylor left here looking like a slut who had gotten fucked, was that Sophia’s problem? Of course not.  
  
Her problem right now was how to have some more fun with Taylor before she needed to head off to go put in a patrol with the losers that she was forced to work with. God, maybe she should order Taylor to go hang around an alley one night when she was on patrol. Slip off for some solo hunting and see what the slut did when a super hero started to boss him around and make him do some fun stuff.  
  
Sophia knew she wouldn’t actually be doing that. Too risky. There was nothing in her costume that changed her voice. Not a problem when Sophia and Shadow Stalker stayed separate, but if anyone besides Emma listened to both of them? A big problem.  
  
Oh well, who said that being a superhero could be all fun and games?

*******

Taylor couldn’t see anything. At _all_. The blindfold over his eyes was cutting off every single bit of light. But that just meant that his other senses were that much sharper.  
  
Especially his sense of touch.  
  
That was impossibly sensitive right now and Taylor felt everything that was happening to him with a sharp intensity that took his breath away. Sweat was breaking out all over his body as he knelt on the worn, dusty stage.  
  
Just because Taylor couldn’t see what he was wearing didn’t mean he didn’t _know_ what he was wearing. He was constantly, completely aware of the clothes he had been given and made to wear. Every second that went by, he could feel them on his body.  
  
Taylor looked like even more of a dolled-up sissy than he normally did. That thought sent a wave of awful humiliation shuddering through him, but it wasn’t the same kind of humiliation and loathing that it had once been. He couldn’t decide what it was like _now_ , though.  
  
Taylor’s hair was looking better than it ever had. He had actually been shocked with how nicely it had turned out, after a hundred brush strokes and some (feminine) conditioner and shampoo. Of course, he hadn’t gotten a hair cut since this had started and his hair was _very_ long by now. Long enough to be drawn up into two pigtails that were held in place by bright pink ribbons, making him look both young _and_ slutty, somehow.  
  
Taylor was wearing a tight, pale pink t-shirt that clung to his skin like it had been painted onto his skin. There were cut-outs in the fabric of the shirt, right at the chest, that read SISSY. And underneath that, people would be able to see the black bra he wore. Not that Taylor’s… breasts were big enough to need a bra, but that didn’t mean he was getting out of wearing one.  
  
The off-white skirt Taylor was in was tight, though not so tight that it hadn’t been hauled up over his butt, exposing his ass to the air and making Mommy lewdly comment on it. It was shirt as well, so short that the tip of Taylor’s leaking chastity cage was peeking out from the bottom of it. At least the black panties he had been given covered his cage, though they were on display as well. Although they were the weirdest panties Taylor had ever seen and only formed a pouch for his caged cock to rest in, while completely exposing his asshole. Taylor had known what that meant as soon as he saw them.  
  
And there were the stockings, the black stockings that clung to his legs like a second skin and went all the way up to the middle of his thighs. Taylor had been shocked at how good he actually looked in them and for a moment as he stared at them in the wardrobe mirror, he had actually felt his cock start to harden inside of the cage. The pain from that useless attempt had made him realize what he was doing and turn away, blushing hard.  
  
Taylor was wearing high heels even though he was kneeling on the floor. He was actually glad for that, kind of, because Mom- Sophia kept on increasing the heights of the heels, before he could get comfortable with the ones she had already given him. Taylor constantly wobbled from side to side and occasionally fell flat on his face when he had to walk in the heels. That always made _her_ laugh.  
  
And there were the vibrators taped to Taylor’s body. There were two on his chest, taped to his nipples. They didn’t feel _good_ so much as they felt distracting. And they were very distracting. But not as awful as the third vibe.  
  
That one was taped to his dick, right underneath the base, in the small gap between his balls and the cage. It was constantly going. Taylor knew that he could cum from that, if only he could get hard. S- _Sophia_ had demonstrated that to him before, holding the small, pink egg against his soft cock as it got harder and harder until he finally came from it. But now, with his cock forced into softness by the cage, it wasn’t doing anything but creating a stirring, needy lust inside of him, a lust that Taylor just _couldn’t_ take care of on his own.  
  
The one, minor blessing about all of this was that Taylor wasn’t wearing this during the school day. His outfits for school were still pretty… lewd and girly but they weren’t at _this_ level. He would get in trouble if he wore this to class, even with the blind eye that got turned his way so often. So at least the humiliation wasn’t everything that it could have been.  
  
It was still pretty bad, though. Especially because Sophia hadn’t just dressed him up, shoved this outfit towards him and guided him to the stage. No, she was-  
  
“No spacing off, bitch!” Sophia said, reaching down and spanking Taylor’s butt. “You’re going to feel _all_ of this, got it?”  
  
“Yes!” Taylor whined. “I’m sorry!” His mouth worked for a second before he added “Mommy.”  
  
Sophia snorted at that. And then she kept on _fucking_ him. And she was fucking him so _much_ , going so _deep_. How could she be this strong? How could her cock be this big? How could Taylor’s body take so much of it? Taylor didn’t know the answers to any of those questions. But he knew that he was getting fucked on his hands and knees and that there was nothing he could do about it but let it happen.  
  
Taylor’s legs were bent up beneath him and he was leaning forward a bit to rest the weight of his upper body on his arms. Sophia was pressed up close against him, arms wrapped around his middle except when they were groping and teasing him. Taylor could feel her breath on the back of his neck as she relentlessly pounded into him, over and over, making his entire body twitch and jerk as he got _used_.  
  
This wasn’t the first time that Taylor had taken Sophia’s cock in his ass. She had used him in all sorts of ways by now, ways that Taylor had never even really though possible. And Taylor knew that this wasn’t anywhere close to the end. That there were still so many different things that she was going to make him do.  
  
But what choice did he have? Taylor was in _way_ too deep to pull out now. Especially _right_ now, in the middle of the empty stage, getting fucked.  
  
And enjoying getting fucked. Taylor had already cum once. He could still feel the cum leaking from his cage onto the ground in between his thighs. And he might cum again if this kept up.  
  
“Look at you, you slutty whore,” Sophia whispered into his ear. “Look at you, taking this cock like a little slut. You aren’t anything more than my cock sleeve, are you? Something for me to use and abuse and do whatever I want with.”  
  
Taylor shivered, especially since he knew how _right_ Sophia was. He didn’t answer though. It was too hard to make the words come out as he felt Sophia’s thick cock reaching _deep_ inside of him, pressing against something inside of his ass that sent _wonderful_ tingles through him every time Sophia’s cock pressed against it.  
  
Sophia grunted as she pushed herself _deep_ into Taylor’s ass. Taylor moaned as well, feeling _really_ full from having that cock buried deep inside of him. And pressing against what Sophia made him call his ‘sissy button’. His cock twitched inside of its cage and tried to get hard, leaking a bit of precum as Talyor felt the pleasure shoot through him like a flash of lightning.  
  
And then she stopped. Taylor’s brown wrinkled underneath the heavy blindfold over his face. Sophia was holding as still as a statue inside of him and not fucking him. And he could hear… clicking?  
  
“Mommy?” Taylor asked, his voice high-pitched and feminine. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Nothing that you need to worry about, slut,” Sophia said, slapping Taylor’s ass. “You just keep yourself there and ready for me.”  
  
Taylor could hardly do anything else with his ass impaled on Sophia’s cock. So he just nodded and waited for Momm-Sophia to start to use him again. He thought that might be the digital clicks of a cell phone. Was she texting someone? Even worse, was she taking photos? _That_ thought sent a chill through Taylor, even though there couldn’t possibly be any way to recognize him from behind and while wearing a blindfold.  
  
Then the clicking stopped. And just a second later, Sophia was fucking him again, going hard and fast and _deep_ , not giving Taylor any warm-up at all. She was using him and she was fucking him _hard_ , sending ripples through Taylor’s body as he got slammed into again and again.  
  
Sophia kept on fucking and _fucking_ him. It was getting hard to think, with how full of fluff Taylor’s head was feeling as he got fucked. Every thrust from Sophia seemed to stir his brains up, making it hard to focus on anything but the pleasure that was coming from having his ass get stretched out and filled up.  
  
Then the blindfold was yanked off of Taylor’s face in one smooth motion. The light was blinding and Taylor blinked, lifting up one hand to shield his face as his eyes tried to cope with the light that was pouring in now.  
  
And listening to the giggles. Taylor stiffened, his mouth dropping open as cold sweat broke out all over his body. That wasn’t _Sophia_ laughing. There was no possible way it could be. And that meant-  
  
As Taylor’s eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Emma and Madison standing right at the edge of the stage, looking at him and holding their phones up, lights flashing as they took picture after picture. Taylor moaned in horror, holding up his hands to try and cover his face and get away.  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing, bitch?” Sophia snarled into his ear, reaching up and pinching a nipple _hard_ , making Taylor squeal in pain. “You sit down and shut the fuck up as I use you, got it?”  
  
Emma and Madison were almost falling over each other as they laughed, staring at Taylor and recording him, dressed up as a girl, getting fucked. The look of evil glee on their faces was even larger than anything that Tayor had ever seen before as they looked at him, their phones recording every second of him getting fucked by Sophia.  
  
It was awful. Taylor wanted to run away and hide somewhere where he would never be found again. But he _couldn’t_. There was no way for him to wiggle out of the grip that Mommy had on his body. And there was the arousal.  
  
Taylor didn’t like to think about that and he wasn’t _very_ turned on. But he was a bit more turned on by the pair of them watching and recording him than he had been before. At least it probably wasn’t showing on his face as he got fucked and screwed by Sophia.  
  
“Wow, Sophia,” Emma cackled, leaning forward against the edge of the stage to practically shove her phone into Taylor’s face. “I know you said you had something good planned, but _this_!” She laughed again. “He’s such a _slut_.”  
  
“I was looking at some old photos of him,” Madison said, giggling. “And I can’t even recognize them anymore! He’s a totally different person.”  
  
“Hey, when I do good, I do _good_ ,” Sophia said, reaching down to squeeze Taylor’s ass. “And I did damn good with this bitch.”  
  
Taylor opened and closed his mouth, unable to do anything but stay right where he was and get fucked, feeling Sophia’s huge shaft going _deep_ inside of him, over and over again. His stomach was a mass of boiling emotions that he couldn’t name and he couldn’t _do_ anything about them. He just had to keep on getting fucked like a sissy bitch.  
  
“You wouldn’t believe how tight he got when he saw you two,” Sophia grunted, patting Taylor’s cheek. “He likes this way more than that lying mouth would say.”  
  
“I’m sure he does,” Emma said. “I always thought there was something _off_ about him.” She shook her head. “I just didn’t know _how_ off, I guess.”  
  
“One sec, Emma,” Sophia said, holding up her hand. “I’m just about ready here.”  
  
Taylor’s eyes widened. Sophia was about to cum? That was-  
  
Further thoughts about that stopped as Sophia reached up and grabbed both of Taylor’s pigtails. She pulled back _hard_ , making Taylor’s head snap back as his nearly-flat chest was shoved outwards. Then Sophia started to _really_ hammer his ass, slamming into it like a madwoman, making Taylor squeal as his butt got spread out by the thick cock.  
  
“Take it, you sissy bitch!”  
  
Sophia moaned. Taylor recognized that sound. Sophia was cumming. Sophia Hess was cumming because of how good Taylor’s ass felt wrapped around her cock. That thought sent a… sensation through Taylor. He couldn’t tell if it was good or bad, but it was something he was _feeling_ at any rate.  
  
Before Sophia actually started to cum, she pushed Taylor forward, until he was on his hands and knees in the doggy style position she usually fucked him in. Taylor shivered, his hips swinging from side to side a bit as he felt Sophia pull out of his rear before she shot even a single jet of cum into his butt. He wondered why.  
  
Then he got his answer. Taylor moaned in turn as he felt jet after jet of semen landing on his caged cock and balls. He couldn’t see the cumshot, but he could _feel_ it, feel the hot semen trickling through the gaps in the cage, rubbing against his cock and painting it all white. He kept on staring straight ahead, trying not to see Emma and Madison as they filmed him getting fucked like this.  
  
Some more cum landed on Taylor’s thighs and butt, but most of it managed to cover Taylor’s cock. The shame and the humiliation of it all, knowing that Sophia’s much larger cock was shooting a much larger load of cum than anything Taylor could manage _onto_ his completely inadequate junk sent a rush of arousal through Taylor. His cock strained, trying to get hard, trying to expand inside of the cage and not managing _anything_.  
  
Well, he did manage one thing. Even though there was nothing inside of his ass anymore, it was still feeling good enough to make Taylor cum. He moaned, his dick twitching and making the cage shake as his orgasm boiled up inside of him.  
  
The amount of cum Taylor shot onto the floor of the stage was absolutely pathetic compared to what Sophia had just done. But it still felt _good_ to cum, even as semen drooled out of Taylor’s soft, small dick.  
  
“Wait, was that an orgasm?” Madison asked. “Or was that just your cum falling off of him, Sophia?”  
  
“No idea,” Sophia said happily. She spanked Taylor’s ass. “Well, slut? Did you just make a cummie in your cage?”  
  
“Yes, Mommy,” Taylor whispered, cheeks burning, sweat running down the sides of his face as he stared at the floorboards.  
  
“I couldn’t hear that, whore,” Sophia said, giving Taylor’s ass another, much harder spank. “Speak _louder_.”  
  
“Yes, Mommy!” Taylor gasped out, hands curling into fists as he felt the humiliation sweeping through him.  
  
“What did you do, you worthless bimbo bitch?” Sophia asked once more, landing a punishing slap onto Taylor’s ass, one that jolted him forward. “Tell the cameras what you did.”  
  
“I came, Mommy!” Taylor shouted as loudly as he could bring himself to. “I made a cummie in my cage from you fucking me in the ass!”  
  
“There you have it, girls,” Sophia said, standing up and walking to Taylor’s side. “That’s all this little sissy is.”  
  
She sat down on Taylor’s back, swinging her legs around so that she was straddling Taylor’s body in a reverse position. Her hands came down on Taylor’s large bubble but and dug in, squeezing the cheeks and making Taylor gasp. Then he felt something pressing against his rear.  
  
It was a… Taylor had no idea. He twisted his head around and caught a glimpse of a black marker in Sophia’s hand. Oh _no_. What was she writing?  
  
“Come on, girls,” Sophia said. “Get up here and get some good pics.” She laughed. “If you don’t have the slut’s face ruining the pics, you’ll actually want to look at them later.”  
  
“Don’t mind if I do,” Emma said, crawling up onto the stage.  
  
Her skirt rode up her hips as she did so and Taylor swallowed as he got a glimpse of her striped, yellow panties. Despite the orgasm he had just had, his cock twitched inside of its cage.  
  
Taylor didn’t get another look as the two of them went behind him. He shivered, knowing that they were looking down at his large, pale ass and his asshole which had to be _so_ spread out. And with how widely his legs were spread, they had to be able to see his cage and small balls. Assuming anything could be seen underneath the cum that had been pumped onto them.  
  
“Wow, he looks nice like this,” Madison said. She giggled. “Wow, I didn’t think I would _ever_ say that about Taylor.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t use his name anymore,” Sophia said. “Neither should you. Just call him bitch or fag or whatever.” Her tone was dismissive as if they weren’t talking about anything important. “Don’t let him think that he’s important, okay?”  
  
“As if he ever _could_ think that,” Emma observed. “You know you’re just a stupid, slutty bitch for my friend, right, Taylor?”  
  
Taylor didn’t answer, too many emotions holding him too strongly in their grip for him to get any words out. Then a phone was shoved in front of his face.  
  
He blinked, staring at it. It took a moment for his brain to register what was actually on it. And when he did, a ragged moan slipped out from his lips.  
  
It was him. From behind. What else could it possible be? Taylor could recognize the slutty, feminine clothing, even from an angle he had never seen them at before. And there was the fat ass and the opened up asshole. And there were the words written on his cheeks.  
  
Sophia’s Sissy was scrawled across both cheeks in big, bold letters, the kind that were impossible to mistake for anything else. Taylor gasped, eyes locked on that, hands itching as he fought the urge to reach back and try to cover his butt up or try and find the letters. The cum-covered cage and balls barely even registered as he stared at the humiliating photo. He barely even payed attention to the hard cock that was also showing up in the photo, the big, black length at the very top of the photo, just like Sophia’s black legs framed each side of Taylor’s ass.  
  
“Wow, Sophia, you’re still hard?” Madison asked. “Even after fucking this bimbo?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Sophia chuckled. “When I’m good to go, I’m not going to stop just because of one orgasm.” She reached down and slapped Taylor’s butt. “Isn’t that right, whore? You know how it is.”  
  
Taylor knew how it was. And he was pretty certain that he knew that he was about to get fucked again in front of Emma and Madison. Probably while they were recording the whole thing.  
  
Taylor _hated_ this. How couldn’t he? Turned almost entirely into a girl, humiliated and fucked in front of a girl he hated, how could any part of this be enjoyable?  
  
And Taylor’s cock was still trying so _hard_ to get hard.


End file.
